Edward the skater Bella the Hottie
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: edward is pot head skater! Bella is the school off limits hottie! they've been sweethearts since the 7th grade! now in 9th grade there lives get totally changed! better than summary! rating for language! sequel will strt tomorozz!
1. Chapter 1 finding out!

**Edward and Bella have been sweethearts since the 7****th**** grade! Edward and his friends make up the skate crew M.V.S. what will happen. Bella is the off limits hottie of the school. What will happen when there lives get totally turned around!**

**Bella's POV**

I was sitting on my bed thinking how Edward and I could be so stupid! My dad would be so disappointed! What was I saying! If my dad was still alive he would've been disappointed when I fell in love with a gang member! He would've been disappointed when ever I get drunk! But now, he would totally disown me!

"Sorry dad" I whispered to the sky. Then I cried. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up to see Edward staring at the little test on his dresser.

"I'm sorry, I was about to call you when I got myself together" I explained.

"How'd this happen? I mean I am the father right?" he said shaky.

"OF COURSE YOU ARE!" I yelled.

"I'M SORRY! I'm just scared." He said shaking his hands out.

"And this happened because; we were drunk and stupid enough to forget a condom." I explained.

"I'm sorry Bells, I can't believe I let this happen" he said with his face in his hands

"Edward, it's not your fault…well not completely. I take some blame too" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He let out a little sigh\chuckle.

"We're 15, and about to have a baby. Wait! Are we keeping it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Is that ok?" I asked.

"What would Charlie say?" he looked at me.

"He would say we screwed up and we need to face the consequences." That's what my father would say!

Then Edward took me into his arms and we sat there until I fell asleep again.

**Edward's POV**

Bella fell back to sleep. My phone buzzed. I flipped it up and walked outside the room.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ed, c'mon we're going to get stoned." My best friend Emmett said then hung up before I could answer.

I got in my dad's old mustang. **(For all you Volvo lovers, sorry I couldn't put it in!)**

"Hey Ed!" my friends Emmett jasper, and James greeted me.

"Hey" I said really deadly.

I lighted up the joint but I didn't smoke much. I actually barely touched even brought it to my mouth. **(If this method doesn't sound right! Don't sue me please! I only watch my cousins smoke weed I DON'T!)**

"Dude what's up? You barely smoked?" Emmett said.

"Em, sometimes weed just won't help you think things out. I really just need to think what I have to do with my life." I said then took a hit.

"What you mean man?" Jasper asked

"Bella's pregnant" I said to them. They all dropped there weed.

"How did that happen?" Emmett asked.

"Well you see Emmett when a boy and a girl meet-..."

"DUDE! I know that part!" he said hitting jasper in the gut. I just walked away I didn't know how to take all this in!


	2. Chapter 2 first month! SUPER short!

**1****ST**** MONTH**

**Bella's POV!**

"UGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!" I said coming out of the bathroom for the 5th time this mornig!

"aww baby! It'll be ok" Edward encouraged. i let my head fall back on his chest.

"I can't believe I have 8 more months of this!" I yelled. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

**Short I know!!! But I'm at a writers block and no won can help! So yea!!! **


	3. Chapter 3 almost time!

**I chose to skip to the 8****th**** month!**

**Bella's POV**

It was the last day of school thank god! I'm huge! It's finally almost over! I can't wait to meet our little one! It's been hard the past few months. Everyone has been surprisingly supportive. Well everyone except my grandparents. They kicked me out. I now live with Edward and his mom and sister, Alice.

I walked to chem. Class. Well lets say I waddled to chem. Class.

"hey baby" Edward walked up behind me.

"hey sweetie what's up?" I sighed.

"what's wrong?" he asked afraid.

"my feet hurt, well actually I haven't been able to see them for the past 3 months! I can't walk I waddle, and I just want this day to be over!" I complained.

"why don't you go home?" he asked.

"because I need credits! Especially if I plan on being home schooled next year!" I said.

"well then if it helps, chem. Class is the last class of the day!" he gave me my crooked smile. I rolled my eyes.

We got into class and it was a substitute thank god!

"ok class all you have to do is finish this page in the book then you can do whatever." She said.

"oh and if you don't do it! you lose an exam grade!" she said with a smile on her face. That got kids getting there books out. I finished the page in 10 minutes.

"babe, I don't get any of it!" he said and gave me puppy eyes. I slid my paper over to him.

"Bella Swan." The sub said. I looked up and she stood up and walked over.

"I know you probobaly don't want to walk any more" she laughed.

"yea I'm pretty tired" I replied.

"remember me?" she said smiling. I took a long good look at her and I couldn't but she did look familiar.

"I'm your aunt. I know I haven't seen you since the funeral but i thought you would still remember me!" she said.

"auntie kim!" I said hugging her. I looked over at Edward.

"I didn't want to say anything, it was a surprise!" he confessed.

My mom and Aunt were real close.

"clmon lets go to my desk and talk more privately. And Edward when your finished copying you have to do the next page too" she said.

"man!" he said. she helped me off the stool and helped me waddle over to her desk.

"so have you talked to mom?" I asked, not to sure if I wanted to know the answer.

"yea, I talked to her last night. I told her I was subbing your class to day." She said.

"does she know?" I asked.

"yea, she sends her wishes" she said.

"still on drugs?" I asked.

"Yep. I tried bells I really, really did. But she just didn't budge."

"It's ok, she was never here anyway so why should she start now" I said.

"Well she told me to give this to you" she handed me a picture of my mom and me when I was two. I didn't know if it was the hormones or if I was really sad. Edward rushed by side to comfort me.

"you think I can leave early?" I asked my aunt. She head motioned me to leave. Edward helped me up and I waddled out the door.


	4. Chapter 4 BINGO!

**Due date!!!!**

**Bella's POV**

The baby was two weeks late! Now here I am in a wheelchair about to have a baby!

"EDWARD! GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOOOOW!" I yelled. **(My cousin said this when she was having a baby…she was funny that day…good time's good times)**

**10 hours later!**

"Is it over?" I groaned.

"Yea baby its over" Edward said rubbing my forehead.

"It's a girl!" the doctor yelled.

"Here that? We have a baby!" I said.

"A little girl!" he said. **(Cliché I know! Sue me god damn it!)**

The doctor put her in my arms. She was so cute! Thank god I'm not pregnant anymore! That's some tough shit right there!

"What's her name?" the nurse asked.

"Ummm…." I said looking up at Edward.

"Well for right now her name could be buger. That's what we've been calling her for the past 9 months!" Edward shrugged.

"He saying we haven't picked one out yet." I said.

She laughed. "I understand." She said then left.

"What do we name her?" Edward asked.

"Elizabeth" I said. That was Edwards's biological mother's name, before she died.

"Carlie?" he asked. He knew it sounded like Charlie.

"Elizabeth Carlie Cullen" I said.

"Aka…buger" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ahhhh! She's adorable!" my best friend Alice squealed.

"What's her name?" Victoria asked.

"Elizabeth Carlie Cullen" I answered.

Alice looked at us.

"Like mom's" Edward told her.

"And dad's?" my brother Jacob asked I nodded. I'm glad he caught the resemblance in the name.

"But don't call her Lizzie! I'm sorry Edward but that show made me hate that nickname!" I said.

"What about buger?" Edward asked.

"Ok Edward! Buger it is!"


	5. Chapter 5WOW!

**Edward's POV**

**3 months later. **

You would think living in this neighborhood would shape you up to the fullest. But no. or those after you have a kid that your life is done shaping but again, no. compared to what I just saw nothing prepared me for it. I always build up the reputation to be the guy that can be brought down so many times but never broke down myself, But after watching one person that I love get in and accident, and die. That is what made me break down.

James and Victoria. They were just like Bella and me; they were the one who introduced us. They were loved by everyone. But this one day, we just had to be at wrong place.

**5 hours before.**

"Hey Bells how she feeling?" I asked.

"She still has a fever." She said. I walked over to feel her head. I kissed them both.

"Hey, you should go! Don't want to keep them waiting" she said.

"I'm not leaving you hear alone I should help too" I said.

"Awww you're too sweet now cut the crap I know you want to go! Tell them I'm sorry I can't make it" she said.

"Thanks baby! I owe you!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

I got to the party 15 minutes later.

"Hey where's momma?" Victoria asked when she saw me walk up.

"Elizabeth is sick, so Bella stayed with her and let me go" I said.

Victoria pouted. "Sorry, hope she feels better" she said.

"Bella said to call her if we need someone to pick us up though" I said.

"I don't plan on getting that messed up" James said. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Yea right" she grumbled.

**2 hours before. **

"Look I don't think we should drive, let me call Bella" I said.

"Don't bother her! I'm fine!" Victoria said. I gave her a look that said I don't think it's a good idea.

"Nahh Vikki I just don't think-…"

"Stop being such a worry wart Ed! C'mon James!" she broke me off. I didn't have time to say another word.

"James you better not let her drive" at least I know he wasn't drunk

**5 minutes later. (Still 2 hours before)**

"JAMES!!!" I heard Victoria scream. Just right then I heard tires screeching. I ran outside. I saw the car flipped over and James hanging out. Then i saw three guys running, they were wearing blue. Gang. I'd deal with them later! I ran full speed to james. He had a gun shot wound in his chest.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" I yelled. I had tears running down my cheek. The ambulance came in no time.

"I…I. don't know what happened. He only had one beer, and I know that was over the limit but it was a party….Victoria wanted to drive, but I told James not to let her, then I heard her scream then the tires screech, I ran outside then I saw the 3 guys run away" I told the police officer.

"Okay son, and don't worry no charges are being pressed against you. But we do ask if you could ride in one of the ambulances" he asked. I nodded. I walked over to the one Victoria was riding in.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Hey victory" we called her that sometimes.

"Where's James?" she asked.

"He's in the other ambulance." I answered. Then the ambulance dude gave her some stuff to make her sleep.

**Present!**

"Hi, I'm here for Victoria Montgomery and James Samuels" I heard Bella at the receptionist desk.

"Bella" I stood up. She had Elizabeth in her carrier.

"Oh Edward!" she said hugging me. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Um may I speak to James' family members please" the doctor came out.

"We're his brothers" Emmett said.

"All of you?" the doctor asked.

"Yea" I answered.

"Ok, well, the bullet didn't go to deep but it hit a main artery, we couldn't stop the bleeding…I'm sorry, he's gone" the doctor said and walked away. I heard Bella let out a cry. I was about to fall. Emmett hit the wall and jasper just sat there. I felt Bella's arms wrap around my waist. I hugged her back. I felt her tears on my shirt, I just rubbed her back. Then another doctor came out.

"Victoria is out of surgery, but only one person can stay with her." She said.

"I will!" Bella said.

"Is that ok Edward?" she asked me. Victoria would need Bella when she woke up.

"yea." I answered.

"Call me if you need anything! And when you get home, give her a warm bath with Johnson's bath oil, and then she should be right out!" she told me. I nodded. She walked over and gave Lizzie a kiss.

"Bye baby! Mommy loves you!" she said to her. Than she walked over to Emmett.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, he was a good guy, he'll always be in our hearts. But taking your anger out on someone or something won't help us grieve, now chill ok" I told him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks Bells, and don't worry I'll help Edward with my little niece" he said.

"Thank you" I said.

Then I walked over to Jasper

"Talk, don't keep it in, we're here for you jazz" I said and hugged and pecked him on the cheek. Then I walked over to my love.

"Edward, it's gonna be ok, he's finally got out of this crappy town, we'll see him again one day" I told him then moved his head to face mine and reached on my tippy toes to kiss him.

Then I walked into Victoria's room. I never thought I would see her so helpless.


	6. Chapter 6it's ok

**Bella's POV**

I was there all night. I talked to her about everything! Well everything except…what just happened. While I was talking I must have fallen asleep. I woke up because something under my head was moving. I looked up.

"FINALLY! Geez I've been kicking you for an hour and you still haven't woke up!" she said. I rubbed my eyes and laughed.

"Did anyone come in?" I asked.

"Nope"

I was curious, I mean she'd have to talk abut it sometime right.

"Victoria, do you know why your in here?" I asked.

"Because I drank too much and passed out and no won was able to wake me up?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Sweetie, 3 guys shot James who was behind the wheel and the car lost control." I told her.

"Where's James?!" she asked alarmed.

I just shook my head and started to cry.

"No, he's alive! He wouldn't die!" she screamed. This went on for 5 minutes. Then I took her and hugged her and I felt my shirt get soaked. She pulled away, and lied down on her side opposite from facing me. I rubbed her arm until she fell asleep.

I walked down to the cafeteria. On my way down Victoria's doctor stopped me.

"Are you Victoria Montgomery's family?" he asked.

"I'm her sister why?" I said.

"she'll be able to go home we just need to run a few test in case of concussion, or any other damage, now that she's awake." He said.

"Oh ok, when were you planning to do the test?" I asked.

"Well I have to go do test on another patient so in about an hour." He said.

"Okay, thank you."

I resumed walking then I tripped, someone caught me though.

"You're still the same old clumsy Bells aren't you?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Laurent, Victoria's adopted brother.

"Laurent?" I asked.

"yea, they called me last night and told me what happened, I got the next plane ticket out, and now here I am." He said.

"Wow, well I was just going down to get some food Victoria is asleep if you'd like to join me." I offered.

"sure, I'm a little hungry" he said. Then we kept walking. We got to the cafeteria and ordered the food.

"So did you hear everything?" I asked.

"About James, yea, she must be crushed." He said.

"She is, look, Laurent, I don't think Laurel is such a good place for her now, you know to many memories will haunt her. I just think she needs to get away." I said.

"My mom and I already talked about it over the phone; she's coming to live with me in Washington State." He said. I nodded. When we were done with our food we walked back upstairs. Victoria was still asleep.

"I'm going to call Edward and check on them, you know I had a baby girl right?" I asked. "Yea I heard, Victoria said you were like a fat kid on a 10 mile walk…always complaining" he said.

"Hahaha" I said and rolled my eyes.

I walked down the hall and took out my cell.

"Hey baby!" I said.

"How's everything going?" I asked.

"She's fine Bella, how's Victoria?" he said.

"She's…alright…Laurent is taking her to Washington with him to get away." I said.

"Laurent there?" he asked.

"Yea, actually on my way down to the cafeteria I tripped, as usual, and he caught me." I said. He laughed.

"You're such a klutz" he said.

"Well I should be home in a couple hours, they have to run some test on her then we can go" I said.

"You need a ride?" he asked.

"Nah we're good." I said.

"Ok, love you." He said.

"Love you too" I said. Then hung up.

I walked back into the room to an empty room. Laurent left a note.

_We went down for the doctors to take the test. _

_-Laurent_

I sat there for little while and then they came back.

"Hey chick!" I tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey" she said deadly.

"We've decided we're going to leave tonight." Laurent said.

"not until we meet up like the old times, you know, Esme make some magic food, video games, the guys fighting about high scores." I said. She gave me a crooked smile and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 coming home

**Hey peoples! So yea! The last chapter and this chapter is AFTER the funeral! I wrote a chapter with the funeral but I lost it and I can't think of anything to write now! So pshyeah! **

**Edward's POV**

"Hey mum!" I said when I got back from walking Sadie (our dog). I walked over to my little girl's swing and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Hey honey, Bella called, and said we're doing one last videogame night."

"Did she say why?" I asked.

"Victoria is leaving tonight" my mum said. I nodded.

"Bella also said to give Lizzie a bath and dress her" my mum said. then I picked lizzie up and did what she said. When I got back downstairs, I saw everyone there.

"Lizzie!" Emmett said and ran over and grabbed her.

"Well someone has a best friend" I said.

We heard a car pull up. Bella was the first to walk in. she went straight to Emmett passing me, and took Lizzie from him.

"Hi baby! Miss mommy!" she said. Then I saw Victoria and Laurent walk in. I gave Victoria a hug and said what's up to Laurent.

Then Bella came to me.

"sorry baby I didn't see you!" she joked. I rolled my eyes

the night was pretty normal...

Everyone was playing video games and watching movies. everyone looked like they were having fun well except vicotoria i think she smiled once and that was when the emmett was crying when i had to put Lizzie asleep.


	8. Chapter 8 a couple months later!

**I had a chapter for the movie\game night thing….but…I ripped up my cousins notebook and she got back at me….and deleted…ALL! I had this WHOLE story FINISHED! And she deleted it all! Then I told her to go suck monkeys! So blame her for a chapter of the game night not being up…so this is…one year after the accident! I know I skipped a lot…but like I said I lost it all! and I lost that inspiration! =(R&R PLEASE!**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

"Yes my love!" I sighed.

"I lost her again!" I heard him yell. Then I looked down to my little brown eyed girl.

"Lets mess with him a bit" I whispered to her.

"Did you check the hamper!" I yelled. I heard the hamper tiop slam.

"Yea!" he yelled.

"Pantry!" I yelled.

"Yea!"

"Outside!" I yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" He yelled. Then I busted out laughing.

"Edward she's up here!" I yelled.

Ever since Lizzie learned to climb crawl and stand she's been on the run, always hiding from Edward.

"Now that was mean!" he said walking in the door.

Lizzie laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"so is Emmett coming to pick her up so we can go shopping?" I asked.

"yup he should be here any minute." Edward said. lizzie's 1st birthday is today. We're having a good size party for her. All our friends that absoultly adore her, Edward's family. My auntie kim, who I gained a really good relationship with. I haven't talked to my mom but that's the last thing on my mind.

"OH LOVE BIRDS!" we heard Emmett yell.

"emmett!" lizzie squealed. Emmett was her first word.

We heard his big footsteps running up the stairs.

"Emmett!" she squealed again.

"lizzie bear!" Emmett yelled. Before I knew it Emmett had her in his arms.

I went downstairs and saw rose.

"hey rose, I didn't know you were coming too." I said.

"yea, I realized I haven't spent that much time with lizzie in a long time" she said.

"I owe you guys big time!" I said and hugged her.

"don't worry about it, we love that little one to death." She said.

"thanks. And we'll call you when we finish decorating." I said.

"ok. and Bella." she said.

"yea?" I said.

"do you know if emmett is cheating on me?" she said. I had to laugh.

"rose, the only other girl you have to worry about in emmett's life is lizzie, and trust me that's nothing to pull you guys apart…he's probobaly planning something" I said.

"true." Then Emmett and Edward came downstairs.

"now Emmett she likes to hide places, and she can squeeze into any small space you let her!" I heard Edward explain.

"daddy telling lies on you again" I tickled lizzie.

After they left I went to get he presents and Edward stayed and decorated the house with esme.

"alice! You want to come!" I yelled.

"heck yea!" she yelled back.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god!" I groaned when Alice and I walked in the house after and hour of dreadful, dreadful, and shopping.

"And she survives" Edward yelled when I walked in.

"It was not that bad!" Alice said.

"You're telling me" I mumbled.

"So what do you think?" he asked me about the house.

"It looks good" I said and pecked him on the cheek.

"I called Emmett already they're on there way" he said.

"Ohh look who's on the ball today" I teased.

"Well you know" he said. I rolled my eyes. I walked outside and saw everyone. Then we heard Lizzie squeal.

The rest of the day was awesome. Lizzie had a blast!

After everyone left…that's what I dreaded. The last couple months Edward and I have fought every night. I didn't know why. I don't even know how it started…


	10. Chapter 10bye

**Edward's POV**

We were just getting ready for bed. And Bella had an attitude.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." I said.

"talk or yell because I kind of forgot what you talking to me sounds like" she said sarcastically.

"Bella."

"fine what?" she said and sat down.

"this isn't working…" I put my face in my hands.

**Bella's POV**

"What do mean?" I asked.

"I mean I can't do it anymore! Everyday it's the same thing; we wake up with Lizzie in the middle of us. We give her food and bathe her and dress her and then if we go anywhere we have to pack the bag and pack the baby! I want it back to the way where all we had to do was walk out and go get fucked up! And now we do that because we have a baby! You dropped out of school because you didn't think you were spending enough time with her! Bella I think we should break up" he said.

"YOU MISS ALL THOSE THINGS! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL! EDWARD I DEAL WITH IT! BECAUSE I ACCEPTED THE FACT OUR LIFE DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND PARTIES, BOOZE, POT, AND SKATEBOARDS! OUR LIVES REVOLVE AROUND ELIZABETH! IF YOU DON'T WANT THIS THEN FINE!" I yelled really loud. I started to hear Lizzie crying. I looked at the doorway and saw her.

"Aw baby!" I ran over and picked her up. She cried in my shoulder.

"C'mon sweetie lets go to Auntie Rosie's daddy needs time to play by himself!" I said.

"Daddy!" she yelled. I looked at Edward. He walked over and took her from me.

**Edward's POV**

Right when she cried daddy I thought I was going to cry. It brought back when my biological mom left our dad and Alice for him.

"its ok sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow. You're going to see Uncle Emmett." I said and she didn't perk up. I just gave her back to Bella and walked out.

**Bella's POV**

After he left I called Rosalie and she told me to come over**. **Left a note to Edward.

_You made your bed now lay in it. You didn't just lose me you lost lizzie too. Don't call or talk to me. I d=never want you in my life again. 1 year ago today you said you wanted the baby we knew it would be hard and we couldn't back out. Bye Edward. I have to go raise OUR daughter! By myself! Have fun partying! _

I walked out with all of our stuff. And went to Rosalie's.

"Where's daddy?" I heard a sleepy voice.

"He's out with Uncle Emmett and uncle jasper honey now go back to sleep" I said.

"Ok" she said then started to snore.

"Sorry sweetie" I whispered.


End file.
